Chapter 38
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 38: Characters in Order of Appearance #Saki Kijima #Wataru Tachibana #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria #Seishirou Klaus #Yukiji Katsura Summary Hayate recieves a package from Hakuou Academy outside the mansion, and he heads inside. As he walks with the package, he realizes that he had done something terrible to Ayumu the other day, but he simply doesn't have the capability to go out at the moment. Hayate brings the package to Nagi's room, where Nagi lays on a couch, reading manga. Hayate corrects her posture, and then notifies Nagi of the documents. Nagi reveals that the forms are his transfer documents, which surprises him. Nagi reveals that she's done everything needed for the transfer, and that she intends to pay for everything. The thought of being able to go to school again causes Hayate to break down in tears. Maria then enters the room, and notes that the documents indicate that Hayate will need to take a test in order to enter the Academy. Klaus then appears, saying that he intends to fire Hayate should he not be able to pass the exam. Hayate accepts the conditions set by Klaus, who then reminds him that the cutoff for the exam is 65. This makes Hayate slightly nervous, though he still feels confident that he can pass. Nagi then reminds him that the exam is tomorrow, shocking him further. Hayate runs off to start studying. Maria then takes another look at the transfer documents, and she shows some worry when she sees Hayate's grades from his old school, which while they were passing, weren't very good. The next day, Hayate and Nagi head to Hakuou Academy. On campus Hayate asks about the exam and what he should expect to find on it. Nagi repsonds that it should be an ordinary exam, but Yukiji, standing offscreen, announces that it won't be a normal exam. She approches them and announces that she'll be the proctor of the exam, and that the exam will be a Redmond-style oral exam. This confuses Nagi, since her entrance exam was just a normal one, causing Yukiji to scold her for reflecting only on the past. They arrive at the classroom, where Yukiji has set up the puzzle. The puzzle consists of a banana suspended from the ceiling with a string, with a box and a rod on the floor. Nagi, knowing about the nature of this specific test as an intelligence test for monkeys, gets angry at Yukiji, believing that she is trying to insult Hayate. She then reflects further, and realizes that her first assumption was probably wrong, as normal for a Redmond-style exam. Hayate then announces that he thinks he has found the answer: The height of the banana. He finds that the tools are simply a red herring, and that they aren't needed to get the banana, since it's hung low enough to simply grab it without any tools. He then takes the banana, and starts peeling it, but he notices that there is a horde of monkeys in the room, who were unable to get the banana. He starts eating the banana, which further annoys the monkeys, and they charge at him. Yukiji expresses surprise at the fact that he chose to fight rather than run, and Nagi remarks that this situation could be considered animal abuse. Yukiji then announces that the exam is a fake, and can't be used to determine intellgence at all, angering Nagi again. Hayate then takes the real exam, in a bad mental state. Afterwards, Nagi asks how he did, and he says that he was at least able to answer all the questions. Nagi suggests that they should celebrate, completly convinced that he has passed. Meanwhile, the superintendent of the Hakuou Academy has Yukiji deliver the results of the exam to Hayate. Yukiji questions if the results are correct, but the superintendent indicates that they are, and he had failed by one point. Yukiji takes the results, but finds herself unable to do anything, fully aware that her prank caused him to fail. Back at the mansion, Nagi starts talking about their celebration. Hayate worries that it might be too soon, but Nagi continues to believe that he had passed. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 13. Trivia *As Hayate asked Nagi on what kind of exam he would be taking at Hakuo Academy, he is seen reading through a copy of Moetan Methodology Of English, The Academic Necessity. *When Nagi hit Yukiji, after she had seen the redmond-style oral exam she had planned on giving Hayate, Yukiji is seen with "Macrosoft Windam Xp" boxes on top of her. This is a parody of Microsoft Windows XP. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga